custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Legends of the Order of Mata Nui
Legends of the Order of Mata Nui is some stories written by Makuta Ceasame while he is spying on them. This story will be upgraded every monday and every friday. Story This may help the writers of the Legends of the Order of Mata Nui. Some stories are not shown of two reasons. #They are already written #The leader of the Order of MOCS and Stories have helped any of the writers to understand what they are writing about. The Chronicler's Acceptance Kopeke finds Paxila. He meet a mysterious warrior with a big axe, Axonn. Now Kopeke must decide if he will accept to join the order and help them in the battle against the Organization of Darkness. Also includes a new character in the Custom Bionicle universe! Surrounded by Enemies Helryx and her team gets into action again. Now they must complete their worst mission yet, the Rahkshi Army. The Murder on Sagiton Vezon egts in action, again but this time he want something else to do. Kill Makuta Sagiton. Will Sagiton escape or will he die by Vezon's spear? Chapter 1: The Treasure This chapter is written by Bionicledude The Ko-Matoran had been walking along the shore for too long. What was he doing? I pondered this for quite some time, then he stopped. He looked into the jungle and shouted, "Drinius? is that you?" "Boo!" A green Toa jumped out of some bushes behind the Matoran. "Hi, Bazuka!" The Matoran looked up at him in annoyance. "What have i told you, Drinius! Never sneak up on me like that!" Drinius looked bored. "What is there to do?" Bazuka looked at the smoke rising from the distance. "It looks like its a village. We need to ask them if they have seen it." "What?" Bazuka looked up at him in total disbelief. Then he shouted, "The treasure!" "Oh yeah..." Bazuka turned and began walking towards the village. "Come on!" ---- I followed them until they reached the village. Then, they began the long task of asking every one if they knew were the "treasure" was. It happened like this almost every time they asked: "Hello. My name's Bazuka and this is Drinius. We were wondering if you knew were-" The Matoran or who ever lived there slammed the door in their faces. They began to get tired of this, until Drinius could stand it no longer. "What's the point, Bazuka? Every one just slams their doors in our faces!" Bazuka looked up at him, equally tired. "I know. Okay, tell you what, we'll ask one more person and if they reject us, we'll call it quits." Drinius looked down at him and said "okay." They came to one of the last huts in the village and knocked on the door. The Matoran opened the door, looked at them, and let them in. I could hear them inside. Bazuka did his routine talking, and the Matoran listened quietly. I could hear him say, "In fact, I do know were it is!" "Really?" "Yep. It's here on the island." "Where?" "Up on Mount Timpu, the very active volcano." "Uh... okay..." ---- Bazuka and Drinius had finally gotten their prise, a huge chest that I did not know was filled with. "It looks like we completed our mission, Drinius." "Yep! I wonder why we needed to get this?" "I dunno, but it must be important for someone to go to all the trouble of hiding it in a volcano!" "That's for sure!" Chapter 2: Pyroketox's Discover This chapter is written by IceBite The sight I witnessed was incredable. The Being, Pyroketox, threw Coropsus to the ground, while Chirox's, Krika's, and Vamprah's essence traps still hung from Pyroketox's sling. He had told the rogue, "You hate Teridax! We hate Teridax! Help us! We would accept you!" Coropsus hissed, "Why should I help you, cord clog!?" The energy being said, "Because we understand you." Coropsus, shocked, sat outside the Southern Island-Karda Nui passage way. While watching the rogue, I saw Pyroketox fly away. He flew until he reached the location of the Being, Trinuma. Pyroketox said, "It is done." He handed Trinuma the capsules, "what next?" The tall warrior said, "We need you to assist Takanuva and Pohatu on Destral." "Enough said," Pyroketox said. He flew to the island of the Makuta. He arrived at the island, myself following him. He entered the facility there, almost getting blasted by Pohatu. "You!" the Toa of Stone shouted, "Don't do that!" Takanuva said, "There should be something for you to explore down there," and he pointed down a hallway. Pyroketox walked down that hall. He explored the hall for a while until he came up on a door. He openned it and saw nothing but darkness. He walked throgh the door, but then heard a loud growl. He looked that way and created an orb of plasma, and, shown in the blue light, was a creature so ugly, so evil-looking, it spooked me. The creature lunged, but Pyroketox, jacking up his kinetic energy, rushed out the door and slammed it shut. Using hs plasma to fuse the door shut, he began to leave. "Where are you going?" Takanuva asked. "I must leave! Warn the others!" Without another word he flew off, toward the Order of Mata Nui base. Without being seen, I followed, but what were those fierce, diabolical creatures? Chapter 3: A Skakdi's Mission This chapter is written by Makuta Kaper Render, Skakdi of Iron, was captured.He had recently sailed away from xia, only to be intercepted by a group of boats.They boarded his ship and took him captive.Each member of the crew, was different in thier own way. "Why does this always happen to me?" Render asked himself. A large crew member entered the prison chamber and smiled.In response, Render frowned.Even the crew member, backed away in fear of the Skakdi's frown. "Why am I here?And why haven't you killed me?" asked Render. The crew member stood up and smiled, once again. "We need your assistance." he said. Render laughed. "You need help from a Skakdi?Pl-ease!" shouted Render. The crew member darken his features and pulled out a dagger. "You will help us or become food for Takea Sharks!" he shouted. "Fine.Sinced you "asked" so nicely I'll help.What is it you need?" asked Render. "We need you to sneak in Zakaz and find another Skakdi named: "Vezon".He has a special Kanohi we need for an upcoming... battle." he said. "Why do you need me to do it?" asked Render. "Because your a Skakdi and you'll blend right in." he answered. "It's not that simple.If I'm noticed that I'm back, word would spread eventully reach Nektann and will-" "If!!If they notice you!" he shouted. A crew member rushed in and whispered something into his ear.The other crew member nodded his head.The other crew member left. "What is it!" shouted Render, impatient. "My... allie has told me some very importnat "information"." he said. "And...?" "He said Vezon has a black cape and has no spine." he said. "What?!All Skakdi have spines!" shouted Render. "Not this one." persisted the Order member. The same crew member who had provided the other crew member with this information, ran back in the room, whispered something, and ran back out. "What did he say?" asked Render. "He said we are approaching Zakaz." he said. "What part of Zakaz is Vezon on?" asked Render. "West." replied the Crew member. "And he's building weapons, so be "careful"." he said unlocking the cell Render was in. Render walked out of the chamber to be guided to a small boat. "Oh and I almost forgot to tell you.You have 3 hours to find and bring the mask back.Understood?" he said. "Yes." Render replied, board. "Then go!" he shouted. Render paddled away. **** Later... "How did I get myself into this?" asked Render. He had been walking west four hours, only to find Skakdi carcasse, after Skakdi Carcasse, after Skakdi Carcasse,... "I need to find shelter from the sun..." he said, getting ready to pass out. Render spotted a large cave and entered it.To his suprise, it housed a home to someone else. "Who's there!" shouted a voice! Render hid in the shadows, until he could get a better look at his enemy.He could see he wore a black and had... "Vezon!" shouted Render, charging. Vezon shrugged and lifted up a spear.He fired it.The blast nearly missed Render's head.Render looked back at wear the blast hit, to see it melting. "Why have you come here?" asked Vezon. "It's confidental." replied Render, firing he plasma vision. The blast hit Vezon's spear, destroying it. "That took me 4 months to build!"He shouted. "Oh well." replied Render. "Listen... If you tell me what you want... we could make a deal." bribed Vezon. "Tell me what you want, and i'll give it to you.In exchange, you tell me the reason your hear and why." asked Vezon, impatient. "Deal.I'm here for the Kanohi Vexon." said Render. "Okay then." said Vezon, handing him the Kanohi. "Now tell me why your here." said Vezon. Render told him what had happened and such, even telling Vezon about the order. "Hmm... what information... lets say we throw there plan off course... partner." said Vezon. Chapter 4: Something Strange This chapter is written by Ids5621 "Yonex where are we??" "I....Don't..know..." The toa team of two had been roaming the highlands of Kadax nui when they had been attacked by a mystrious stranger. The two fought valiantly holding off their enemy only to be teleported to a realm beyond their wildest dreams. Or nightmares. This was the Nightmare Universe. The one legged one of the two, the more worried one of the two, began walking forward into thye dark mist arising from before them. "Man this stuff's weird", matoh thought enticed by the mist, "Come on Yonex lets...." He was interrupted by a shriek of terror. "Yonex???" The toa of ice was not to be seen. Matoh broke out into a sweat and began pacing backwards. "Ok, Matoh just stay calm just stay calm. Just stay cal...OOf!" He bumped into something. He turned around, twisting on his peg leg, to see Toa Yonex with his eyes shut. "Oh thank god you're ok I....Yonex?" The toa did not even acknowledge the fact that he was speaking to him. "Yonex?" He reached out a touched Yonex on the shoulder. Yonex flinched an threw Matoh backwards. He opened his eyes and they were blood red. "What the heck are you???!!!??" The being began screeching like a banchi and its mouth full of razor sharp teeth. It diving toward Matoh but Matoh rolled sideways in an effort to dodge. "All right creature,if we fight, we do it my way" He pulled out a chainsaw high in the air and began running toward the thing at full speed. The creature turned intangible and Matoh fell right through it. Matoh landed on the ground wrenching his ankle. He creature now ghostly and whispy, rather than a toa, rose high into the dark sky. Matoh's throat went dry and he tried to crawl away. He creature flew toward him at went through his head, still intangible. At the monment of virtual impact Matoh suddenly found himself in a plain white surroundings. He looked up to see toa Yonex floating in the sky. "Why, why did you let me die??? Why??" "What, I didn't, what's going on??" He then saw Krall floating above him yelling out curses and shrieking. "wha, wha,what the??" Suddenly many more ghost of his life began circling him. The nightmares had begun!!! To be continued in Ceasame's Blog: Adventure of the Fallen Chapter 5: Shadow Ceasame and Icarax 2's Escape This chapter is written by Pokermask Shadow Ceasame and Icarax 2 were waiting for freedom. They wanted to help Eritko to catch Tridax and finish his life very painfully, and what did they get? A cage? A prison? But everything was in the plan. That was for sure. "Are they here yet?" asked Icarax 2. "Calm down" answered Shadow Ceasame. "They have many things to do. When they are done with something, they will come and save us". Meanwhile, the trader was so impressed after he got his prisoners. "Excellent" he thought. "Those shadow creatures will make me rich, and nothing can change that". In the mountains they came, the Order of Mata Nui. Brutaka and Roodaka had their weapons ready. Roodaka just wanted one thing. A dead body. "When you're done with your rescue, could I kill that trader then?" she asked deadly. "Do what you want, my friend" answered Brutaka and smiled. "We have splend of time of killing, rescuing, anything". They climbed down the mountains and made their way inside the shop. Brutaka looked for the key, while Roodaka looked for a knife to give the trader real pain. ---- Brutaka had his own ideas. Find the key, find Shadow Ceasame and Icarax 2, and then get out of there. But the key could be anywere. How would he find it? Then he decided to brake their prison instead of locking it. He found the cage. Icarax 2 looked at him like he had made him angry. "Finally" he said. "Could you get us out now?!" "Of course" answered Brutaka when he was preparing to brake it. "Let me handle it, Brutaka" said someone and broke the cage. "Yes, we're free" said Icarax 2. "Calm down" said Shadow Ceasame. "We haven't left the island yet, remember?" "Thanks, whoever you are" said Brutaka. "What's your name?" "That was no problem" answered the unknown being. "My name is "Ice Crusher", Skakdi of the Dark Hunters" ---- Roodaka had found a knife. She hissed quiet 5 meters from the trader. She prepared to throw the knife until... "What do you think you're doing?" asked Shadow Ceasame. "Be quiet" hissed Roodaka quiet. "Do you wanna stay here forever?!" "Shall I break your neak or something?!" said Shadow Ceasame angry. "She is right" said "Ice Crusher". "Now we must get out of here". Brutaka, "Ice Crusher" and the two 682Sitrius members left to get the boat away from Stelt. Then Roodaka hiised at the trader's neck. He turned around. "W-W-Who are you?!" he said afraid. "Your pain of death" answered Roodaka and killed the trader with the knife. Chapter 6: The Chronicler's Acceptance This chapter is cooming at friday This chapter will be written by Antony13 Chapter 7: Secret of the New Ignika This chapter is cooming at monday This chapter will be written by ThatDevilGuy Chapter 8: Surrounded by Enemies This chapter will be written by Hewkii90inika Chapter 9: The Murder of Sagiton This chapter will probably be written by Abc8920 Characters *Ceasame (Writer) The Treasure *Bazuka *Drinius *Some Villagers Pyroketox's Discover *Pyroketox *Trinuma *Coropsus *Takanuva *Pohatu *A Shadow Klakk (Appeared with no name) *Chirox (Mentioned) *Vamprah (Mentioned) *Krika (Mentioned) *Teridax (Mentioned) A Skakdi's Mission *Render *Vezon *Two members of the Order of Mata Nui Something Strange *Matoh *Alternate Yonex *Alternate Krall *Yonex (Voice only) Shadow Ceasame and Icarax 2's Escape *Shadow Ceasame *Icarax 2 *Brutaka *Roodaka *"Ice Crusher" *The trader of Stelt (Deceased) *Eritko (Mentioned) *Tridax (Mentioned) Secret of the New Ignika *Nalek *Nalu *Helryx (mentioned) The Chronicler's Acceptance *Axonn *Kopeke Surrounded by Enemies *Helryx *Fritinast Grastem *Shadow Jaller *Pyroketox *Shadow Hahli *Retkina Trivia *It's inspired on Toa Hydros's story Bio-Tales. *All members of the Order of MOCS and Stories will write this story. Category:Stories